Cyan Shinju
Cyan Shinju, (Jap: Shinju Shian), is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, and one of the 5 (later 7) mysterious Signers. She is known widely under the alias Unicorn Rider, known as White Unicorn Rider in the Japanese version. Caring but stern, and brutal when mad, Cyan values bonds over glory, and is willing to go beyond the extra mile and the light of the law to help her friends. An skilled D-Wheeler and Duelist, Cyan has enough power to back up any claims and has a just heart. Her Signer Dragon is Heaven Dragon, a powerful LIGHT Attribute Dragon. Character Design Just like June and April’s hairstyles, Cyan has a conventional, long hairstyle, although her hair colour is dark rose-pink on the outside and light yellow in the middle. Her hair is held back with a reddish-purple headband. Her other features are jade-green eyes and light tan skin. Her wardrobe appears to be a mixture of fashionable clothes and street clothes, fitting for a Top Resident who had isn't afraid to get dirty. Cyan wears a white and red street coat with grey buttons, and the coat is opened to reveal a red and black short top with fancy lining. She also wears a black neck choker, as well as a pair of a dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of red purple belts above them. Her pants and street boots are the same colour as her gloves, with a ribbon belt at the back of her pants, which is connected to her belt. Cyan’s normal Duel Disk has cream white, sky blue and white trim with yellow jewels. It's a birthday gift from her father, which she keeps as a tragic keepsake. Damage it at your own risk. As a young child, she borrowed her mother's Duel Disk a lot before her dad gave Cyan her current one. Duel Runner Anime History 'Childhood' Cyan was raised in New Domino City. She was a happy, cheerful and playful girl who had lots of friends and was well-liked by everyone who knew her. Although she was happy, her father was unable to spend much time with her as she would have liked, due to his work as an important scientist. Cyan fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, her father carried her off to bed and left her present next to her. The next day, Cyan opened the present and thanked her father. She wanted to duel but her father was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn’t return for a month. This caused Cyan to storm off crying that she hated him. Cyan's father eventually managed to make the time for a duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, he had to cancel the duel and leave. Cyan got upset and stormed off to her room. Her father then, told the man on the cellphone that he's having some issues with his daughter. The man then said he should fix the issue between him and his daughter and could come in another day. After her father got off his cellphone and went into Cyan’s bedroom, he told Cyan that he was so sorry, Cyan forgave him and continued their Duel. As Cyan got older, she learnt to forgive people and not to let people suffer needlessly, especially her parents. 'Teenage Life' When Cyan turned 13, she gained entrance to Duel Academy. She had a goal to become a pro Duelist with a powerful Seven Heavens Deck, and while she didn't quite make it due to complications down the line, she was well liked and known. One day, she met Akiza Izinski when she first came to Duel Academy. Cyan stood up to Akiza after she harmed one of the boys during a duel, causing her to be challenged by Akiza to a duel. During this dangerous duel, alongside most of the students heckling Akiza making Cyan realise AKiza had done so by accident, Cyan's birthmark of the Crimson Dragon appeared, and it was the same mark as Akiza's, which had also appeared. She uses her Heaven Dragon against Akiza's Black Rose, and while both monsters destroyed each other, Cyan loses due to the effect of "Blue Rose Dragon" reviving Black Rose Dragon, and nothing Cyan had in her hand could counter it. After the Duel, everyone started to tease and heckle Akiza by calling her a “witch” and “freak”. Cyan told them to cut it out before somebody got hurt. Those that didn't back off scrammed when a teacher came round to investigate the problem. Cyan walked up to Akiza, willing to bury the hatchet and help her. But Akiza, already upset enough, stormed off in tears. Cyan felt sorry for Akiza because all she wanted to do was to be her friend, as it looked like Akiza needed one. She tried to reach out to Akiza contles tmes after that, but Akiza avoided contact with her, though Cyan would keep an eye on her for both the other students and Akiza's safety(going so far as to fend off and 'cull' Akiza's bullies out of class.). Cyan continued her Duel Academy years, but was worried that that birthmark would return and thinks that it might a sign of bad luck or something else. When Cyan was 16, Cyan's life was turned upside down when her father was killed in a car accident, thus throwing her family's financial state into chaos. Her mother fell ill from trying to make ends meet, and Cyan took upon herself to keep the family running, dropping out of Duel Academy to take on various part time jobs, including delivery jobs and stocktake. Some of her efforts were ill-gotten: her Duel Runner was sold to her as a junker, and she spent a lot of time and sapre money fixing it up so she had something that allowed her to get around faster. What's more, she spent a lot of time doing runs for Blister, who needed a extra set of hands. However, she took great care to keep these hidden from those not in the know, and one of her legit jobs was babysitting two twins: Leo and Luna, who she quickly bonded with. While her mother got better, Cyan never let up on her drive to support her, which lead to a lot of stress in some cases. Eventually, Speed Duels and Street Racing became popular, with big money up for grabs. Cyan entered under the disguise and moniker "Unicorn Rider", and made a habit of using all three Unicorn Synchro Monsters, along with Heaven Dragon. She quickly rose to the top ranks despite some spills and thrills and became a big name in the underground leagues, eventually gaining enough rep that most people knew the White Unicorn Rider as much as the Black Rose Witch. She also did her best to make friends with her fellow competitors, though she would usually make rivals instead. At one point, she beat Judith by a significant lead, causing the Duel Wheeler's spiral into vengeance and death, and subsequent rebirth as a Dark Singer. At some point, she dated Turbo, but they mutually broke up because Cyan was too focused on her jobs for Turbo's liking, and Turbo's shitty attitude and habit of picking on weaker Duelists (especially Psychic Duelists) pissed Cyan off. 'Present' Cyan first appeared when Leo and Luna found Yusei wandering about after he got out of prison. While a bit distrustful at first due to trying to keep Luna and Leo safe, she quickly found herself warming up to him, especially when she found out he shared her taste of hobbies. She watched as Yusei and Leo Dueled, and joined in with Luna when she chided Leo. After that, Cyan help Yusei clean up and recommended him to Blister, only to be surprised when Blister said he knew Yusei. The two would occasionally cross paths every now and then, ether on Blister's business or on the street, until the Fortune Cup. 'Fortune Cup' Like Yusei and Akiza, Cyan was a participant in the Fortune Cup tournament. She faced Jill deLauncebeaux as her opponent for the first round. She won the Duel using her signature monster, Heaven Dragon, along with Thunder Unicorn. By using that monster however, it helped reveal her as the famous Unicorn Rider to the audience. Rex Goodwin and Lazer wanted Jill to expose her as a Signer, however even with her incredible dueling skills, Zigzix’s D-Sensor didn’t receive a reading. Rex however remained calm, stating that they would have to push her harder. Cyan’s next opponent in the Fortune Cup for round two was a Turbo Duel against a Duelist named Turbo, a mysterious man who attempted to confuse and manipulate her with tragic insights into her past. To her disgust, it was revealed that Turbo was Cyan’s ex-boyfriend who dumped each other, Turbo because Cyan was too busy making ends meet, and Cyan because Turbo's dickish behaviour against the other people, especially towards Psychic Duelists, disgusted her. Rex and Lazer were hopeful that this strategy will confirm Cyan’s existence as a Signer. After being pushed to her limits and having her patience eroded by Turbo, Cyan lost it, in the process triggering her Dragon birthmark again, and decided to let him have it. Cyan then claimed victory against Turbo, and moved on the Fortune Cup semi-finals in which she faced Akiza, but not before watching Greiger attempt and fail to avenge his village by killing Rex, utterly shocked at what had just happened. Before the duel between the two woman, Cyan noticed how most of the spectators watching are now rooting for Cyan or calling her “White Unicorn”. Cyan was seen as being not impressed at all, borrowing the MC's mic and ordering them to shut it. Before the Duel, Akiza told that she would get revenge against Cyan after she embarrassed her at Duel Academy. Cyan was shocked and confused at this declaration. he tried to tell Akiza that wasn't her intention, and that she had tried to reach out to her and be her friend, but she didn’t want to listen. After Akiza’s first crippling attack against Cyan. She realizes that Akiza had developed a pleasure and joy in the destruction she caused to others, to Cyan's disgust and horror. Cyan tried to break Akiza free from her dark half by claiming she doesn’t really want to hurt people, including herself. While it doesn't work, she does managed to plant seeds of sorts that Yusei would later bloom. Cyan manages to tie the Duel, but she was severely weakened by Akiza’s attacks. Making back to the waiting room before she collapsed, Yusei managed to grab Cyan before she passed out. Cyan was too weak to carry on, so she was out of the Tournament. Rex pulled some strings so Yusei and Akiza faced each other in the semi-finals, and from there, the tournament carried on. 'Post Fortune Cup' After the Fortune Cup finishes and she gets bit of rest, Cyan's mark kept throbbing, along with her receiving strange visions. Unable to rest because of them, she took to working on her Duel Runner. One night, while she was getting some new parts for her Runner, she encounters a Dark Signer named Judith, who traps her in a Shadow Duel. During the Duel, Judith accuses her of stealing her title as the Underground Speed Duel Queen and seeks revenge, though Cyan protests her accusations. Judith managed to summon her Dark Synchro Monster, "Earthbound Servant Geo Soldier", but before she could order an attack, another Dark Signer finishes his Duel, causing enough damage to the streets that they collapsed. Judith is saved by Geo Soldier, but Cyan isn't so lucky and falls, holding on to the rubble for life, however she was luckily saved by Jack Atlus. Once they had stopped, Jack told her to run and not look back. Cyan did so...but..... 'Dark Signers' Cyan's mark starts to throb and burn as Yusei duels Kalin, although she is not present at the duel. She realizes that this is related to the visions she keeps receiving. After Yusei nearly loses, her mark stops glowing, causing her to worry that something bad isn't just coming.....it's already here. She heads towards Blister's place, where she arrives to find Akiza watching over an injured Yusei. Shortly after, she, along with the rest of the Signers, accepts an invitation from Rex Goodwin to his residence. She shows some hesitation, as she recalls how Rex forced Yusei to participate in the Fortune Cup. There, the Signers learn more of the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as the Dark Signers. Rex told Cyan that the Crimson Dragon choose her for her strong willpower, motherly nature and superhuman persistence, such as shadowing Akiza during her Duel Academy days to make sure nothing went wrong. He also explains why Akiza and CYan have the same mark: the bloodline of the Signers stretches far and wide, but only those who have been chosen by the Crimson Dragon have the marks. After realizing her duty as a Signer, she joins Yusei and the others to Satellite, to face their destined battle against the Dark Signers. Shortly after arriving in Satellite, Cyan stays behind with Crow to look after the children while Yusei was dueling against Rudger. Afterwards, the Signers learn of the 4 towers that serves as controllers to the Old Momentum, the Dragon cards of the Signers being the keys. The Signers decide to split up, with each Signer going to a different tower. Akiza went to the fourth tower to duel Misty, accompanied by Mina and Cyan. Once they arrive at the destruction, they were surprised to see an old abandoned KC carnival. Cyan finds herself separated from Akiza, and then in her attempt to find her, ends up in front of the largest roller coaster in the park....and Judith, who forces her into a Shadow Riding Duel..on the Roller Coaster. As their duel continues, Judith tells the tale of Cyan stealing her “fame, fortune and life” from her though the use of her Stolen Fame Spells. Cyan learns that long ago, Judith was the top racer in New Domino City. Every race was easily won by her, and she grew proud of it, always beating the competition, and eventually her rivals stopped challenging her. No one could match her....until the White Unicorn Rider arrived and floored her in a Turbo Duel. Furious, she tried to beat White Unicorn again, and again...but she found herself losing each time, not only to White Unicron, but to her old rivals as well, who were beating her with ease for some reason she couldn't fathom. Frustrated and now pushing herself to win back her title, she ended up taking a turn too fast and crashed into a building, dying. However, Earthbound Immortal Rorccon appeared to her, and told her who the White Unicorn Rider was, and would grant her the power to take revenge on her. Full of hate in heart because she couldn't die without beating Cyan and reclaiming her title, Judith was reborn as a Dark Signer. Cyan is disgusted with Judith. Judith basically raced for glory, and never bothered to go for greater things while Cyan did so to have a stable life. While Judith points out Cyan did so for the money, Cyan responds that the money went towards keeping her life in check, unlike Judith, who probably pissed it away while she sat on her title and rep and never bothered to improve herself, unlike Cyan who constantly practiced with her Duel Runner. Furious, Judith summoned her "Earthbound Immortal Papagaio Metade ", but Cyan destroyed it with 'Speed World 2's 10 Speed Counter Effect. The duel ended with Heaven Dragon destroying Earthbound Servant Geo Solider, dropping Judith's Life Points to 0 and ending the Shadow Duel. Judith realized that in order to stay on top, one must keep improving, and she let out a twisted, mournful laugh before she died. Once Cyan got off her Duel Runner, she spotted the summoning of https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Earthbound_Immortal_Ccarayhua, and rushed towards it, and ended up watching Akiza's Duel with Misty, and Akiza's victory. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the King of the Netherworld. Cyan, Akiza, Mina, Trudge, Leo, Luna can at first only watch the duel while supporting them. However, when "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" is Summoned, it tries to cheat by Summoning a flock of demonic black birds to attack Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Cyan, Akiza and Luna are able to provide actual aid by Summoning "Heaven Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to fight the horde. After the duel between Rex Goodwin and Yusei, she sits in front of a cafe with Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Mina, they are apparently waiting for Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Simultaneously laughing in amusement as Carly is flustered over her forgotten role in the prior events, as well as rejoicing in the number of lives saved. 'Pre-World Racing Grand Prix' Half a year later, Cyan's schedule hasn't changed much, but she now spends most of her spare time repairing her first Duel Runner and preparing a new, secondary Duel Runner for the World Turbo Grand Prix. One day, while testing her old Duel Runner, she ended up been challenged by a mysterious Duelist called Ghost. Cyan was able to defeat Ghost with the power of "Saviour Heaven Dragon", but her Duel Runner breaks down in the process. When Cyan goes to repair her Duel Runner, Ghost suddenly springs up attacks her, knocking her out. Jack, Crow and Yusei then find impaled in the abdomen by a large shard in the wreckage of her Duel Runner.(In the English dub, the shard and blood was removed, and she is said to have major cuts and bruises, along with internal injuries.) Yusei takes her to Martha's refuge facility, in order to receive the required surgery. Dr. Schmitt, assisted by Martha, manage to save Cyan's life. When Cyan awakens and meeting with Trudge, he explained that the robot he faced was known as a Duelbot and that it was a test robot designed to see if they could be used in Sector Security forces, and that someone stole it and reprogrammed it. Cyan feels that something big was coming, and had to prepare for the worst. Later on, her friends finish up her secondary Duel Runner for her. As she recovers, she watches and coaches Akiza with Crow during her Duel Runner lessons. On the day of Akiza's final exam, Akiza asked Cyan about her tricks when she Turbo Duels. Like the rest, she was present during Akiza’s first official Turbo duel, in which she was able to defeat Trudge. But the duel was almost interrupted by a trap plotted by some guys that despised Akiza. However, Cyan, Crow and Jack found them out and beat them up for their cruel actions. 'World Racing Grand Prix' When she fully recovered from her injury, Cyan later joins Team 5D's as one of the substitutes, and decides to support her friends throughout the World Racing Grand Prix. She subbed in for Crow without hesitation when he was injured and had to sit the first round of the WRGP out. Along with impressing Crow, she took the time to teach Akiza some extra tricks about Turno Dueling just in case. Come the day of the match against a Team Unicorn, and Jack is eliminated, leaving Cyan with a feeling of uncertainty to as if she could win or not. Yusei encouraged her, and gave her his ‘Stardust Dragon’ to help her win. With renewed confidence, Cyan begun the match strong, and despite having her Life Points halves, was able to use ’Stardust Dragon’ ‘s effect to net her the win. Afterwards, she returned ‘Stardust Dragon‘ to Yusei. When she finds out that Akiza has crashed and is in a coma, Cyan is horrified and mad beyond belief, blaming herself for not keeping an eye on Akiza during practice, despite Crow blaming himself for not being there, and becomes determined to find who cause the accident. When she, along with Yusei, discovers that is was Team Catastrophe who did so, along with injuring Crow and Team Unicorn, Cyan sneaks into their pit and sabotages their equipment and Duel Runners, damaging repair tools, and replacing parts and software with inferior and incompatible versions, and rigging Nicholas' Duel Runner so that using 'Hidden Knight Hook' would cause the Duel Runner's systems to fail. As such, Team 5Ds has an easy victory against Team Catastrophe. She would also join in in trying to fend of the Diablos, but was at serious disadvantage against their 'Ally of Justice' decks, and quickly was knocked out of the fight. She would later help Akiza rescue those caught up in the Tornados cause by Yusei and Placido's Duel. After Yusei wins his duel against Primo, she is with the other members of Team 5D's, discussing the matter of the Three Emperors of Yliaster. She later assists in luring out Lazar to gain information on them. When Lazar shows them a Turbo Duel Puzzle to access a database, Cyan works with Yusei and Akiza to complete the puzzles after Lazar had failed. She is seen as part of the pit crew with Akiza once Crow has his arm healed, supporting her teammates through their victories against Team Taiyo and Team Ragnarok and appears with Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Crow to confront and compliment the teams. Cyan, Akiza and the twins help Carly in her report about Team 5D's recalling the events that brought them together only to have it ruined when Stephanie accidentally spilled coffee all over Carly's computer. During Yusei's duel with Aporia, Cyan, along with the rest of Team 5D's, is transported to the Infinity Trio's visions of the future. She watches as the power of Synchro Summoning and Ener-D become too powerful over many years, creating a second Zero Reverse event as well as the Earth being attacked by the Meklord army. After returning to the present, she is conflicted as to whether what she just saw was the truth or not, but continues to believe in Yusei and the future she and her friends are creating, believing that less suffering will come if they can avert the bad future. 'Divine Temple' Cyan and the rest of the team then accompany Yusei on his assault on the Divine Temple. When the gang splits into three groups, she travels with Crow and Akiza to the center of the structure. When Sherry appears before them, the three of them duel her. Sherry plays her "Ecole de Zone" Field Spell, separating them. After struggling for a few turns, Akiza sees through Sherry's trick and successfully Summons her "Black Rose Dragon", using its effect to destroy the Field Spell. She is reunited with Crow and Cyan, but Sherry fights back by using "Z-ONE" to activate "Soul-Binding Gate". Because of the effect of the new Field Spell, all three of them receive damage, with Cyan on the verge of being defeated. Crow saves her from defeat, and Cyan returns the favor by saving him from a direct attack from Sherry's "Sorciere de Fleur" and helping Akiza win the Duel. During the duel, Sherry reveals to them that she wishes to create a world where everyone gets to be with their family, herself included. Crow was hesitant to continue fighting when he saw a few orphans from the Satellite in the vision, but Akiza quickly reminds him that millions of people will die if they let Sherry and Z-One destroy New Domino City and then tells him that as long as he believes in the future, anything can be done. Cyan pipes in, saying that if they lose the Duel, everyone will suffer needlessly, including Crow's kids. With his conviction returned, they continue the duel. Sherry is defeated, however because the cards on the duel are real, her Soul Binding Gate crumbles and is about to fall on her. Both Cyan and Crow try to save her too, and almost suffer the same fate. However, Cyan's "Heaven Dragon" and Akiza's Black Rose Dragon, who are still materialized, save them: Both Akiza and Cyan had wished to save Crow and Sherry, which both "Heaven Dragon" and "Black Rose Dragon" responded to. "Black Rose Dragon" also heals them before disappearing, leading Crow to speculate true psychic power heals. Cyan, Akiza and Crow then convince Sherry to join their cause. When Yusei begins to duel Antimony, Cyan's mark glows and she senses that something is wrong. She mentions to Akiza that something big is going to happen soon, and they should be ready for it. After Yusei defeats Antimony, the door to the Support Gear opens, allowing Akiza, Cyan, Crow, and Sherry to pass. They reunite with Yusei and the others, and Cyan notices that Dark Glass was not there with them. When she asks Yusei where he is, Yusei tells them his true identity was Bruno, a friend of Z-one who died to save Yusei. They move to the Support Gear, where they find Z-one, and Aporia, who appears a few moments later. When Aporia tries to reason with Z-one, he says that Z-one also had hope for the future and hope for Team 5D's, which surprises Cyan greatly. Later, upon Aporia's loss and realizing the power of Z-one's deck, she gives Yusei her Heaven Dragon in order to help him in the duel. Like everyone else, Cyan becomes shocked to see Z-one's true face when it is unveiled by Yusei's attack. After Yusei defeats Z-one and the Divine Temple disappears, Cyan begins to cry over his apparent death, but later rejoices when he reappears over the horizon. 'Team 5D's future' Over the few months after Z-one's defeat, Team 5D's began to see less of each other. Cyan returns to Duel Academy and became a top and popular Duel Teacher for the lower and middle classes. Cyan attended a dinner party for Team 5D's, hosted by Yusei. At the party, she got mad at Crow for assuming that she wanted to join a pro league, stating she wasn't too sure what to put her drive towards now. Everyone fell into silence when they learned that all of them were considering leaving the city. Jack then arrived at the party and announced that he wanted to become King again, even if it meant breaking Team 5D's bonds. In order gain insight in what to do in their futures, Yusei challenged Jack to a Duel and everyone else watched. During the Duel, Cyan was reflected on how she worked hard for the sake of other people and their wellbeing. As she watched Yusei race, she can to the conclusion that she needed some time off. When the Duel concluded, Cyan told Yusei that she had made-up her mind and was going abroad to have some time off. Everyone on the team except Yusei also decided to leave the city. She ended up peeking on Akiza's sorta love confession to Yusei, and resolved to meet with Yusei someday in the future, no matter how far that was. 8 years later, she is now a Duel Teacher full time, teaching people not only how to Duel, but how to get the best out of their decks, along with watching over their wellbeing. Bonds Beyond Time She was seen racing with Crow and Akiza for practice. Later, she watched the Duel with Paradox and prayed that Yusei would come back alive. Video Games In Stardust Accelerator, Cyan isn't plot important. You see her a few times through the later half of the game, but her only plot important contribution is getting thrashed by Akiza in the semi finals of the Fortune Cup to set up the player's fight with her. However, she is Duelable post game, and runs her a Unicorn-themed deck titled '''Rarity'. What's more, White Unicorn Rider is the ghost racer of the Time Trials section. She plays a much larger role in Reverse of Arcadia, where her role is similar to the Anime as one of the Signers. However, you duel her before then in the Memorial Circuit Building, when she spots you coming out of the vents in the storage room. She uses a Dash Knight Synchro deck titled High Speed Steel '''in this Duel. Once you beat her, you and your fellows throw her into a crate. Later, when the Signers are assemble, she recognises you and gives you and earful for your treatment of her before Yusei clears things up. Once the Signers go to deac the Terminals, she follows Akiza, and have the choice of helping her or helping Akiza when you get to them. Post game, you can both Duel and Turbo Duel her in front of the gate the Duel Runner training area, where she uses a Light-Type Deck titled '''Holy Shining. Cyan is absent from Over the Nexus entirely. However, her cards are obtainable through various methods and Heaven Dragon is one of the true forms of the Blank Cards the player obtains. Again, the White Unicron Rider is the ghost racer of the Time Trials. In Duel Transer, Relationships 'Leo and Luna' She knows Leo and Luna very well, as she babysits and guards them as a part time job. The twins have been very supportive of her and, in turn, she cares for them as well like they were her little brother and sister. Leo Luna 'Akiza Izinski' Cyan didn't have the best relationship with Akiza at first, engaging her at Duel Academy under the impression that she had hurt one of the students on purpose, but her Duel with Akiza made her realise that Akiza hadn't meant it. Despite losing the Duel, Cyan held no grudge and wanted to be Akiza's friend, but Akiza refused. While Akiza avoided contact with Cyan, Cyan would shadow her and keep an eye on her, for her safety and the safety of the other students. Years later, Cyan would meet with Akiza in the semi finals of the The two share a Singer Mark, that being the Foot. According to Rex Goodwin, the original Signers' bloodlines stretch back far and wide, meaning they might be distant blood relatives. 'Yusei Fudo' Like Akiza, Cyan has also shown a strong connection to Yusei, however, their case is more of a mutual interest, as they both enjoy working on Duel Runners. Yusei has helped out Cyan a fair few times and she always tries to return the favor by helping him, hinting at her feelings for him. Furthermore, Yusei has displayed protectiveness and care for Cyan, taking her to Martha so she could heal her when he finds her in the wreckage of her Duel Wheel. He has also demonstrated that he has a considerable amount of trust in her, as seen when he gives her his "Stardust Dragon". In turn, Cyan gave him "Heaven Dragon" when he went to fight Z-one. After Yusei's defeat of Z-ONE and the disappearance of the Ark Cradle, Cyan and the others teared up presuming Yusei had died. However, she was the second of the group to notice Yusei flying back and began crying tears of happiness. Sixth months later, after her decision to take a break overseas, she visits Yusei in the garage late at night to say goodbye to him, but finds Akiza is there already. She watches as Akiza tries to confess her love for him, but changes her mind. Yusei and Akiza talk briefly before Yusei take her hand into his and reminds her to never stop smiling, adding that she has the most beautiful smile in the world. They then gaze into each other's eyes before parting shortly afterward. Cyan made her mind up to meet up with Yusei one day in the future, no matter how far. She then left for home, not willing to ruin the mood. Cyan notes to herself during Team 5D's last ride together that she will never truly say goodbye to Yusei, implying that she plans on one day returning to him. This also could mean that she may harbor her crush till the day she dies. 'Crow Hogan' Aside from Cyan staying with Crow to guard his kids, it wasn't until Season 2 that Crow and Cyan started interacting regularly with each other. When Crow breaks his arm before the first preliminary match against Team Unicorn, Cyan offers to take his place until he gets better. Crow was against the idea at first, but eventually relented and oversaw Cyan and Akiza's training. What's more, they both took responsibility for tutoring Akiza on how to ride a Duel Runner Because of this, the two have bonded and have become good friends. Their friendship allowed for great teamwork and victory in their duel against Sherry. 'Jack Atlas' Abilities Cyan's main skill is her tremendous willpower and persistence; once she starts on something, she won't stop until it's finished, such as shadowing Akiza to keep Duel Academy and her safe, or rebuilding and repairing a junked D-Wheel back to working order, and even juggling several jobs at once. While this does lead to her getting stressed out and occasily breaking down, she none the less keeps strong and going. Like Yusei, Cyan is shown to be very gifted when it comes to computers and machines, able to build and program seemingly anything as she was to build her own Duel Runner (D-Wheel in the Japanese version) from scrap parts. Along with the ability to not only repair a junked one back to full working order but to also construct one from scratch, she is also shown to be very adept at riding a Duel Runner, evidenced numerous times throughout her duels. She is also very stealthy, able to hide from guards in the WCGP building, and stay out of sight when Akiza and Yusei were talking. Decks Main article: Cyan Shinju's Decks Cyan plays a Seven Heavens Deck composed of cards based on the theme of heaven, angels, dragons and light. Her tactics are well balanced due to the variety of different effects her monsters possess, ranging from early and devastating direct effects to negation of opposing card abilities. She is also skilled at concentrating on a single tactic while dueling, devoting all her cards to summoning and strengthening of her Synchro Monsters, such as Heaven Dragon. She is able to do so on the fly, and seamlessly without flaw, but as Judith's Duel with her showed, the timing to interrupt her is there. Category:Characters